


Badassitude assumée - Prompt n°6 : « Livres »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Badassitude assumée [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Marathon Faradien, Maul n'aime pas lire, What Did You Expect, en même temps c'est un guerrier, prompt
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:19:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quelle est la relation entre Maul et les livres ? (Un indice : l'exact opposé de la mienne xD) /Marathon Faradien - Day 7/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Badassitude assumée - Prompt n°6 : « Livres »

**Author's Note:**

> /Marathon Faradien - Day 7/
> 
> Back to the business again x)

Maul avait l'âme d'un guerrier et il n'aimait pas tellement se plonger dans la lecture. Les seuls livres qu'il avait ouverts étaient quelques ouvrages d'anciens Sith. Leurs récits n'étaient parfois pas très passionnants, mais restaient utiles.

**Author's Note:**

> C'est déjà tout pour la semaine o.o
> 
> On se retrouve donc la semaine prochaine, même jour. En attendant, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, et si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez aussi me suivre sur les réseaux sociaux : Facebook (Isa Sidious), Instagram (isaralia_faradien ; marvel_fanwarrior ; lady_sidious), Tumblr (ladysidious-faradien).


End file.
